1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates generally to load levelers and more specifically to a load leveler for different widths of open semi-trailers, which allows a single length of a load leveler to be used on open semi-trailers having different widths.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A load leveler is used to support loads on an open semi-trailer. Open semi-trailer types include flat-bed, low-boy, single-drop and double-drop. The load leveler includes two stakes that fit into two stake pockets formed in a bed of the semi-trailer. However, most open semi-trailers have different widths. The different widths of open semi-trailers result in varying distances between opposing stake pockets. A load leveler with a set distance between the stake pockets for one manufacturer of semi-trailers may not work for another manufacturer of open semi-trailers. Typically, the distance between stake pockets on the open semi-trailers has a range of between 97-98 includes.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a load leveler for different widths of semi-trailers, which allows a single length of load leveler to be used on semi-trailers having different distances between stake pockets.